


Second Star To The Right

by MichelleIzaStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleIzaStar/pseuds/MichelleIzaStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas explains to Dean exactly what the stars really are in the sky, and why they're so important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star To The Right

**Author's Note:**

> (This is around the end of the 7th season for the game joke)

In the middle of nowhere, both Cas and Dean had laid out on the hood of the impala. Normally Dean would have started cussing Cas out to hell and back (no pun intended) but he wanted to lay out under the stars and nether of them had a blanket to lay on so they were kind of just stuck laying there on the hood, even though Dean was checking every couple of minutes to make sure there wasn't a dent in the hood.

Cas had his head rested against Dean's chest, with his head laying over his heart, just listening to it beat as he looked up at the sky making little patterns and things out of the stars since there wasn't any city lights, they seen plenty more stars than they normally seen, except Cas, since he had seen every star. "Hey Dean?"

Dean sat there carding his fingers through Cas' hair as he looked up at the sky, waiting for a falling star or something, since Cas had insisted it happened, he need a few wishes made and if there was any luck in the world that was gonna be how he'd get it. "Yeah babe?"

Playing with Dean's chest, drawing patterns on it he let out a deep sigh. He almost said what was really on his mind, and it was that he wanted to play a game, but Dean seemed so relaxed for once he decided he should play nice, and let the idea of playing games go for once. "You know the really bright stars? They're not stars at all"

A snort came from Dean when he heard Cas talking. He knew he hadn't been all the way there from the beginning which is why he was slightly lost when it came to him talking about stars. "Um, if they're not stars then what are they? And please don't tell me giant balls of fire because I'll kick you out of the star watching club"

Sighing Cas sat up a bit and looked at Dean "They're angels, normally guardians, the brighter they shine the more they're helping, and if you see one, it's normally they're watching over you" he gave a half-smile.

Dean shook his head and laughed since he started counting how many bright stars he could see. There was no way that many of them were watching after him. And making sure he was alright "That's not true Cas no one cares about me, so that's way out of my range"

"I care about you" Cas said flatly as he looked up at how many stars they could see from where they were sitting. "They're my family, and they're watching after you because I worry, and I want you to be okay if I can't do anything, so yes I care Dean"

Dean was a bit awestruck. The thing was is that angels couldn't lie. And he knew Cas...Liked being there but he never really thought he cared so much about him. Nor would he get that many people to watch after him. "Cas-I...Thanks, and I mean that"

Cas got a smug look on his face "I know!" he said happily and curled back up with Dean. "So can we please play a game now"

"Cas..." Dean said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay...You can pick out the game"


End file.
